


接在5代vov漫畫V去找但丁那一話後面的腦洞

by yocoy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocoy/pseuds/yocoy
Summary: 普級，極短。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	接在5代vov漫畫V去找但丁那一話後面的腦洞

**Author's Note:**

> 接在5代vov漫畫V去找但丁那一話後面的腦洞
> 
> 就是V說了Vergil的名字被但丁爆氣半魔人化威脅：「我勸你就算編故事也不要隨便用那個名字」  
> 然後V大興奮，  
> 的那一話的後面
> 
> https://images.plurk.com/nN6b0eJznRqvR1GL1LdjX.jpg 
> 
> https://twitter.com/devilmaycry_jp/status/1209327242796421120?s=19
> 
> 同人作家很美的彩圖推薦給大家  
> https://twitter.com/edwintarm/status/1208737511071051777?s=19

差點毀滅世界的魔王跟差點拯救世界的勇者消失在Q樹根部。  
在翠絲和蕾蒂完全把DMC事務所當自己家，也把事務所的名聲跟收入重新振作的很久之後，DMC事務所天花版忽然打開一道次元空隙，從裡面跌出2個邋遢的半魔來。

「痛，維吉爾你存心摔死我。」但丁翻身一個超級英雄落地，對空中比中指。

「哼，你平衡感太差了，維吉爾得1分。」維吉爾收回勾著樑柱的尾巴落地，用一種複雜的表情打量四周。

感謝DMC現在的主人的2位女性，環境整潔既沒有酒瓶也沒有吃剩的披薩盒，廁所傳來淡淡的芳香劑。牆上在小螳螂的屍體旁邊放在女孩子們的武器架。現在是空的。或許是出任務去了。

衣帽架上增加了時下最新的名牌女裝，看尺寸大概是翠絲的。茶几上放著精緻的茶具，打掃得一塵不染。  
雖說已經半點沒有前任屋主留下的痕跡，屋裡主要的家具例如畫框下的沙發，巨大的辦公桌，並沒有被移動位子。或許是出於女孩子們些許懷念前任屋主的心意吧。

維吉爾看著四周，但丁看著他哥。  
維吉爾還記得這裡嗎？或許根本不記得了吧。他認得那是翠絲和蕾蒂的東西嗎？算了不講也知道吧？可是那是我們去魔界之後才拿進來的啊，可不是一開始就在這裡的啊！可是現在才解釋又太刻意了吧？可是完全不說維吉爾誤會了怎麼辦啊啊啊？！？！  
空氣一片沉默，良久，維吉爾肉眼不可見地歎氣，或許是累了，他走向沙發。

他沒有用自己標誌的挺直背脊的坐姿，而是像隨性的弟弟一樣深深後靠住沙發背，胯下發炎合不攏腿一樣大開腿，用一種玩味的眼光看著胞弟。

但丁接受到了他哥想要在沙發上胡搞的暗示，多久沒有在事務所搞他哥了，10年？20年？他伸了一個長長的懶腰，正想開始好好大幹一場的時候。

維吉爾用著但丁對著V一模一樣的姿勢和語氣，背後張開一圈幻影劍。  
「「我勸你就算編故事也不要隨便用那個名字。」嗯？」

end


End file.
